tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Refresh ~ Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP
Refresh ~Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP is a Special CD with five versions of the song with the same name. This was released on April 30, 2009. Tracklist *Refresh ~Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP - Seigaku 4th vs. Hyotei A *Refresh ~Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP（～Forever with you Version) - Seigaku 4th vs. Hyotei A *Refresh ~Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP - Seigaku 5th Cast vs. Hyotei B *Refresh ~Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP (~Forever with you Version) Seigaku 5th Cast vs. Hyotei B *Refresh ~Arata na Jibun e ~ Hyoutenka no Jounetsu ~ THE TOP (Instrumental) Refresh Arata na Jibun e 'Refresh Arata na Jibun e' (リフレッシュ　新たな自分へ Rifuresshu aratana jibun e) is performed in: *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu *Dream Live 6th *Seigaku vs. Hyotei ~ Nationals Romaji= Kaze ga sawayaka na no wa Ase wo kaita sei ja nai Taiyou ga mabushii no wa Tsukarehateta sei ja nai Sore wa Ima no ore Tsukinuketa tokoro ni iru kara Bessekai ni iru kara Atarashii toki wo nagare ga Koko kara hajimaru kara Natsu ga itooshii no wa Yume wo miteta sei ja nai Fuyu ga machidoushii no wa Kitai shiteru sei ja nai Datte Ima no ore Koukai nado shite inai kara Yaru dake yatta no dakara Atarashii toki no nagare wo Koko kara hajimeru kara Ima wa chikarazuku shite karappo dakedo Kondo au made ni wa aratana jibun de ippai ni suru yo Motto mabayui egao de jibun wo kazaru Chura umi to aoi sora ga Oretachi wo matte iru Asu to iu hi ga aru kagiri Tachidomatteru hima wa nai Yatta ne Seigaku no shouri Minna gambatta yo ne Kore kara mo kono choushi de Kachitsuzukete kure yo Seigaku fai! Rifuresshu! Koko made kaidan nobottaze Chouten wa me no mae da Ki wo yurumeru koto naku Semifainaru ni totsunyuu daze Zunzun dokomademo yukuze Tachidomaru koto wa nai Oretachi no yukusaki ni Ikanaru konnan ga arou tomo Rifuresshu! Rifuresshu Aratana jibun e Rifuresshu Umarekawaru yo Rifuresshu Kinou no jibun wo Rifuresshu Shinka saseru yo Rifuresshu Kibun wa saikou Rifuresshu Sora wo kakeru yo Rifuresshu Ichijin no kaze ni Rifuresshu Sugata kaeru yo Rifuresshu! |-| Kanji= 風が爽やかなのは　汗をかいたせいじゃない 太陽がまぶしいのは　疲れ果てたせいじゃない それは　今の俺　突き抜けたところにいるから 別世界にいるから　新しい時の流れが ここから始まるから 夏が愛おしいのは　夢を見てたせいじゃない 冬が待ちどうしいのは　期待してるせいじゃない だって　今の俺　後悔などしていないから やるだけやったのだから　新しい時の流れを ここから始めるから 今は力尽くしてカラッポだけど 今度会うまでには新たな自分で一杯にするよ もっとまばゆい笑顔で自分を飾る 美ら海と青い空が 俺たちを待っている 明日という日がある限り 立ち止まってる暇はない やったね青学の勝利 みんな頑張ったよね これからもこの調子で 勝ち続けてくれよ青学ファイ！ リフレッシュ！ ここまで階段登ったぜ 頂点は目の前だ 気を緩めることなく セミファイナルに突入だぜ ズンズンどこまでも行くぜ 立ち止まる事はない 俺たちの行く先に いかなる困難があろうとも リフレッシュ！ リフレッシュ　新たな自分へ リフレッシュ　生まれ変わるよ リフレッシュ　昨日の自分を リフレッシュ　進化させるよ リフレッシュ　気分は最高 リフレッシュ　空を翔けるよ リフレッシュ　一陣の風に リフレッシュ　姿変えるよ リフレッシュ！ |-| English= To be edited. Hyoutenka no Jounetsu 'Hyoutenka no Jounetsu' (氷点下の情熱 Hyōtenka no jōnetsu) is performed in: *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu *Dream Live 6th *Seigaku vs. Hyotei ~ Nationals Romaji= Kussetsu shita hikari Koori wo tooshite yurameku gekijou Sukashite miete kuru Ore-tachi no faitin supiritsu Mattetaro? Mattetaro? Kuuru ni kimeru Kono yakudou Mattetaze Mattetaze Kono toki Ribenji Hyoutenka no jounetsu Maketa itami Kokoro no kizu Sono chishio harai Namagawaki no kasabuta ni Fukushuu wo chikau STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Ima made to chigau oretachi STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Takai haadoru wo koetaze STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Tsuyoku narisugita oretachi STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Mohaya hadome wa kikanaize Hyoutei wa muteki Koori no emperaa Netsu wo obita koori Tokeru hashi kara futatabi kooritsuku Tamentai no henka Ore-tachi wa masa ni kareidosucoopu Mattetaro? Mattetaro? Kuuru ni kimeru Kono yakudou Mattetaze Mattetaze Kono toki Ribenji Hyoutenka no jounetsu Hazukashime wa Asu e no kate Itami wo himeteru Ieta kizuato sara shite Setsujoku wo hatasu STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Ima made to chigau oretachi STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Takai haadoru wo koetaze STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Tsuyoku narisugita oretachi STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT Mohaya hadome wa kikanaize Hyoutei wa muteki Koori no emperaa Mattetaro? Mattetaro? Kuuru ni kimeru Kono yakudou Mattetaze Mattetaze Kono toki Ribenji Hyoutenka no jounetsu Tsumetasugite Yakedo wo suruze! |-| Kanji= 屈折した光　氷を通して揺らめく激情 透かして見えてくる　俺たちのファイティング・スピリッツ 待ってたろ？待ってたろ？ クールに決める　この躍動 待ってたぜ　待ってたぜ この時　リベンジ　氷点下の情熱 負けた痛み　心の傷 その血潮払い　生乾きのかさぶたに　復讐を誓う ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ 今までと違う俺たち ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ 高いハードルを越えたぜ ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ 強くなりすぎた俺たち ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ もはや歯止めは効かないぜ 氷帝は無敵　氷のエンペラー 熱を帯びた氷　溶ける端から再び凍り付く 多面体の変化　俺たちは正にカレイドスコープ 待ってたろ？待ってたろ？ クールに決める　この躍動 待ってたぜ　待ってたぜ この時　リベンジ　氷点下の情熱 辱めは　明日への糧 痛みを秘めてる　癒えた傷跡さらして　雪辱を果たす ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ 今までと違う俺たち ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ 高いハードルを越えたぜ ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ 強くなりすぎた俺たち ＳＴＲＯＮＧ　ＥＮＯＵＧＨ　ＴＯ　ＦＩＧＨＴ もはや歯止めは効かないぜ 氷帝は無敵　氷のエンペラー 待ってたろ？待ってたろ？ クールに決める　この躍動 待ってたぜ　待ってたぜ この時　リベンジ　氷点下の情熱 冷た過ぎて　火傷をするぜ！ |-| English= To be edited. The Top 'The Top' is performed in: *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu *Dream Live 6th *Seigaku vs. Hyotei ~ Nationals Romaji= DETERMINATION TO WIN Sore wa shouri e no ketsui STAIRWAY TO THE TOP Koko wa chouten e no kaidan Noboritsumero Yasumu koto naku Zenshin aru no mi GO FORWARD GO FORWARD Kachitsuzukero Furikaerazu ni Kinou yori wa kyou Kyou yori wa ashita Ashita yori wa mirai Soko ga ikitsuku basho sa THE TOP Banzen no taisei wa suki no nai kokoro kara Paatonaashippu wa shinrai no na no moto ni Mebaeta shouri e no shuunen ni kansha Ore no maji moodo no genkai wa mugen Kinou yori wa kyou Kyou yori wa ashita Ashita yori wa mirai Soko ga ikitsuku basho sa THE TOP Deeta wo ryouga suru koto mo tama ni wa hitsuyou Kono inochi tsukiru made genkai toppa daze Jishin to kihaku ga yasei no kaze ni naru Jigoku no hate made oitsumeruze kora Sou Ore wa yuku Takami wo mezashite Soshite Ore wa ubaitoru Seigaku no hashira THE TOP! THE TOP! DETERMINATION TO WIN Makeshirazu de tadoritsuku STAIRWAY TO THE TOP Aratana shiren kakugo no ue Shinjiaou Aun no kokyuu Kessoku wa katai DON'T BE AFRAID Kachitsuzukero Furikaerazu ni Kinou yori wa kyou Kyou yori wa ashita Ashita yori wa mirai Soko ga ikitsuku basho sa THE TOP! THE TOP! |-| Kanji= ＤＥＴＥＲＭＩＮＡＴＩＯＮ　ＴＯ　ＷＩＮ それは勝利への決意 ＳＴＡＩＲＷＡＹ　ＴＯ　ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ ここは頂点への階段 登りつめろ　休むことなく 前進あるのみ　ＧＯ　ＦＯＲＷＡＲＤ　ＧＯ　ＦＯＲＷＡＲＤ 勝ち続けろ　振り返らずに 昨日よりは今日　今日よりは明日 明日よりは未来 そこが行き着く場所さ　ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ 万全の体制は隙のない心から パートナーシップは信頼の名の元に 芽生えた勝利への執念に感謝 俺のマジモードの限界は夢幻 昨日よりは今日　今日よりは明日 明日よりは未来 そこが行き着く場所さ　ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ！ データを凌駕する事もたまには必要 この命尽きるまで限界突破だぜ 自身と気迫が野生の風になる 地獄の果てまで追いつめるぜコラ そう　俺は行く　高みを目指して そして　俺は奪い取る　青学の柱 ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ！ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ！ ＤＥＴＥＲＭＩＮＡＴＩＯＮ　ＴＯ　ＷＩＮ 負け知らずでたどり着く ＳＴＡＩＲＷＡＹ　ＴＯ　ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ 新たな試練覚悟の上 信じあおう　阿吽の呼吸 結束は固い　ＤＯＮ’T　ＢＥ　ＡＦＲＡＩＤ 勝ち続けろ　振り返らずに 昨日よりは今日　今日よりは明日 明日よりは未来 そこが行き着く場所さ　ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ！ＴＨＥ　ＴＯＰ！ |-| English= To be edited. Source *Ryuzaki-desu @ LJ Category:Music Category:Singles